XXX Flavors
by antichthon
Summary: Karena cinta ada dalam berbagai rasa. NetherxIndo, MalaysiaxIndo, AussiexIndo. Chapter one : Ten words meme x 3!
1. Ten Words Meme

**WARNING!**

_BL, Hints of sex and M-Preg. Dibikin sewaktu ngantuk, awas absurd!_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Hetalia** © Hidekaz Himaruya

_xxx Flavors_ © MooMoo

**.**

**XXX F L A V O R S**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>NetherlandsxIndonesia<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>a<strong>__**ngst**_

"Pergi!"

Bambu runcing itu mantap terhunus, namun air matanya tetap mengalir.

.

_**AU**_

Sukses menggaet hati sang direktur, Indonesia dijuluki sebagai _Cinderella Man._

_.  
><em>

_**c**__**rack!fic**_

"Selamat ulang tahun, _Ned_! Besok dipakai, ya?"

Netherlands menerima koteka yang dihias penuh cinta.

.

_**c**__**rossover**__** / twilight**_

Netherlands berkilauan di bawah terik matahari. Indonesia terpaksa memakai kacamata hitam sepanjang hari.

.

_**f**__**irst **__**t**__**ime**_

Yang menyambut kedatangan kapalnya adalah seorang anak lelaki bermandikan lumpur kali.

.

_**f**__**luff**_

"Dengar dan rasakan."

Di telinganya jantung pria itu berdebar-debar.

.

_**h**__**umour**_

"Aku sayang kamu—"

"Gak, gak, gak level~"

.

_**h**__**urt/**__**c**__**omfort**_

Indonesia memasuki ruang ganti dan memeluknya dari belakang.

Di luar, Spain mengangkat piala juara.

.

_**s**__**mut**_

"Hei, curang! Kenapa cuma aku yang telanjang?"

.

_**UST**_

"Kau pedofil, bego, mes_um_—"

Dan segalanya tertelan dalam satu ciuman.

* * *

><p><em><strong>MalaysiaxIndonesia<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>a<strong>__**ngst**_

"Kita ini saudara, sama-sama lelaki, dan itu dilarang agama."

.

_**AU**_

Majapahit tak pernah mati. Indonesia dan Malaysia bergandengan di tengah sinar mentari.

.

_**c**__**rack!fic**_

"Tenang saja! Komodo tidak akan menggigit—"

_"—TIDAK MENGGIGIT DARI HONGKONG!"_

_.  
><em>

_**c**__**rossover**__** / masterchef**_

"Indon! Memangnya kau lebih memilih Chef Juna atau aku? Jawab!"

"Chef Juna."

.

_**f**__**irst **__**t**__**ime**_

Malaysia membisikkan 'Kakak' ke telinga seorang mayat dalam pelukan.

.

_**f**__**luff**_

Di hadapannya tersaji nasi goreng. Dia tertawa melihat jemari Malaysia yang dipenuhi plester.

.  
><em><strong><br>**__**h**__**umour**_

"Ikan hiu pegel-pegel, _I love you girl_."

"…"

.

_**h**__**urt/comfort**_

Indonesia merengkuh adik kecilnya, menutup mata, dan Majapahit pun runtuh.

.

_**s**__**mut**_

"Ayo nungging, Malon~"

Malam ini, Indonesia menang suit.

.

_**UST**_

"Aku membencimu, Indon.", bisiknya di telinga.

Tidak ada celah untuk lari.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AustraliaxIndonesia<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>a<strong>__**ngst**_

"Karena kau teman baikku, tentu saja!"

Namun Aussie mengharapkan lebih.

.

_**AU**_

_CHU!_

Mereka tak sengaja berciuman di lorong sekolah.

.

_**c**__**rack!fic**_

"Ini anak kamu, Aussie." Dia menunjuk perut buncitnya dengan murka. _"INI ANAK KAMU!"_

.

_**c**__**rossover**__** / titanic**_

Titanic tenggelam. Di saat-saat terakhir, Aussie membisikan suatu pengakuan.

.

_**f**__**irst **__**t**__**ime**_

Dia pun belajar : kandang koala bukan tempat yang cocok untuk kencan.

.

_**f**__**luff**_

"Mau kamu laki-laki atau perempuan, aku tetap suka."

Indonesia menyembunyikan wajahnya.

.  
><em><strong><br>**__**h**__**umour**_

"Indonesianya ada?"

Singapura tersenyum.

"Lagi… keramas."

.

_**h**__**urt/**__**c**__**omfort**_

Dia menunggu sang pria Belanda di bawah hujan. Hati Aussie melesak ke tanah becek.

.

_**s**__**mut**_

Di dalam lemari, di toilet mall, di gedung PBB, di kamar pas, di rumah kaca dufan—

"Aussie, jangan-jangan kamu itu eksibisionis?"

.

_**UST**_

Berawal dari adu _Winning Eleven._

Berakhir di atas kasur.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter : All GenresCategories Meme.** _Still NetherxIndo MalayxIndo AussiexIndo._

_UST : Unresolved Sexual Tension. Saya tahu kalau peraturannya cuma 10 kata per tema, tapi biarin aja ya? *dilelepin*  
><em>

_Ngomong-ngomong pantun di MalaysiaxIndonesia itu saya kutip dari Nguping Jakarta. :))  
><em>

_Review? :))_


	2. Genres

**WARNING!**

_BL, hints of sex, M-Preg and sensitive topic. AU dan Canon campur-campur. Satu-satunya genre yang ga ada adalah poetry._

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Hetalia** © Hidekaz Himaruya

_xxx Flavors_ © MooMoo

**.**

**XXX F L A V O R S**

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em>NetherlandsxIndonesia<em>

* * *

><p><strong>adventure<strong>

"Apa? Telanjang dan saling menghangatkan badan? APA KAU SUDAH GILA?"

**.**

**angst**

"Maaf, maaf, maaf, maaf—"

Tumpukan mayat di hadapannya tak bisa menjawab.

**.**

**crime **

Ini adalah ciuman terakhir.

"Pergi selama-lamanya dan jangan kembali," Indonesia menggeleng lemah, mendorong dada Netherlands, "tak sepantasnya buronan jatuh cinta pada polisi, kan?"

**.**

**drama **

"Aku membencimu."

Dusta itu meluncur mulus.

**.**

**family**

Kata pertama anak mereka adalah 'Paman Aussie'. Hati seorang ayah langsung patah jadi dua.

**.**

**fantasy**

Kejatuhan cinta sang Raja tidak membuat si pelayan senang.

**.**

**friendship**

Tanpa diminta, di samping cangkir kopi sudah ada tiga balok gula. Netherlands menegak minumannya nikmat.

**.**

**horror **

Indonesia mengangkat pisau, bersiap mengenyahkan ulat-ulat yang memakani otaknya.

.

**humor**

"Kita memang pasangan mesra, ya—"

"HAAH, KITA? LOE AJA KALI GUA KAGA."

**.**

**hurt/comfort**

Mereka terus duduk diam, tanpa suara, hingga Indonesia merengkuh dari belakang, juga tanpa suara.

**.**

**m****ystery**

Sebuah surat ancaman diterima hari ini. Pengirimnya sudah mati bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

**.**

**parody / Jaka Tarub dan Tujuh Bidadari**

Semenjak sarungnya sukses dicuri, Indonesia kapok mandi di kali.

**.**

**r****omance**

Di antara mereka tak terucap kata-kata. Hanya sentuhan yang boleh berbicara.

**.**

**sci-fi**

"Rumahku ada di sana." Telunjuknya menuding setitik bintang di angkasa. "Tak terbayangkan jauhnya."

Netherlands meremas tubuh pemuda itu dalam pelukan. "Jangan pernah pulang."

**.**

**s****piritual**

Hatinya mencari-cari pelangi yang bersembunyi di balik monokrom dunia.

.

**supernatural**

Argh, ini sungguh membuatnya penasaran. Kenapa cuma si pria Belanda yang pikirannya tak terbaca?

**.**

**suspense **

Itulah akibatnya jika membuat seorang pembunuh sampai marah. Dia mati dengan perut terbelah.

**.**

**t****ragedy**

Netherlands berteriak pada setan atau malaikat yang mungkin lewat—_oh kumohon jangan dia jangan jangan jangan dia tak bersalah kumohon ambil saja aku jangan dia_—namun dunia mengabaikan doanya dan sabit menebas di udara dan napas anak itu terhenti.

.

**w****estern**

"Anak kecil. Jangan. Main. Pistol. _Bahaya_."

Sang sheriff dan anak angkatnya adu pelotot, sama-sama keras kepala.

* * *

><p><em>MalaysiaxIndonesia<em>

* * *

><p><strong>adventure<strong>

Ada peta, ada kompas, dan mereka tetap saja tersesat.

**.**

**angst**

"Kakek Majapahit manaa? Kakek manaaa?" rengek Malaysia.

Air mata kakaknya turun tak terbendung.

**.**

**crime **

"Hei, lihat, Malon. Foto tersangka di berita itu mirip kamu."

**.**

**drama **

Aku membenci, kau membenci, dan biarkan dunia tenggelam dalam kebohongan kita berdua.

**.**

**family**

Indonesia mendukung MU, Malaysia fanatik Chelsea. Setiap ada siaran bola, perang meluluhlantakan rumah.

**.**

**fantasy**

Indonesia histeris melihat wajah si gagah berbaju zirah.

"Kenapa, Ndon?"

"Jadi ksatria keren yang tadi menolongku itu_ kamu_?"

**.**

**friendship**

"Berat sama dipikul, ringan sama dijinjing."

"Setuju."

Di tengah ulangan, kerjasama mereka tak terkalahkan.

**.**

**general**

Indonesia menonton TV, Malaysia membaca koran. Mereka duduk saling berjauhan.

**.**

**horror**

Si adik mati terlindas kereta. Sorenya dia pulang tanpa kepala.

**.**

**h****umor**

"Malon, bangke. Yang gua maksud pelapis anti bocor itu CAT TEMBOK, bukannya _Charm Body Fit_!'

.

**hurt/comfort**

Kuartet menyusut menjadi trio.

Pandangannya kabur entah kenapa. Singapura mengusap air mata abangnya dan Brunei menaburi merahnya makam dengan tujuh warna bunga.

.

**mystery**

Itu paket tanpa nama pengirim. Indonesia mengendus isinya dan bau busuk daging mampir ke hidung.

**.**

**parody / Indomie **

_Dulu.. sekalinya Malaysia masak mie instan, dapurku hampir kebakaran. Itu ceritaku, apa ceritamu?_

**.**

**romance**

_Aku mencintaimu_—

dan segalanya meledak bersama supernova**.**

**.**

**sci-fi**

Mereka adalah sepasang saudara yang dipisahkan antariksa. Sang kakak terdampar di jagat raya dan takkan pernah kembali, tenggelam dalam lautan bintang-bintang.

**.**

**s****piritual**

Di dalam mesjid dia bersujud, menciumi jemari kaki Tuhan dengan ribuan maaf meluncur dari mulut.

.

**s****upernatural**

Tubuhnya tertinggal di atas kasur, masih lelap tertidur. Indonesia bisa mendengar dirinya mendengkur.

**.**

**suspense **

Malaysia kecil bersembunyi dalam lemari ketika kapak itu membelah saudaranya jadi lima.

**.**

**tragedy**

Tutup mata dan biarkan peluru itu meluncur menembus dada dan dengarkan jeritan membaur bersama udara.

**.**

**western**

"Kuda itu vegetarian, Malon. Kau ini cuma paranoid."

* * *

><p><em>AustraliaxIndonesia<em>

* * *

><p><strong>adventure<strong>

"Kita akan selamat, oke? Kita akan keluar dari hutan busuk ini, aku akan langsung melamarmu dan kita akan menikah. Kuatkan dirimu! Kuatkan!"

**.**

**angst**

Berpuluh tahun dia menunggu di samping nisannya, namun Aussie tak pernah datang lagi. Semudah itukah waktu menyembuhkan? Semudah itukah dia dilupakan?

**.**

**crime **

"K-Kamu kan buronan yang membunuh sepuluh orang!"

"Sebelas," Aussie mengoreksi, tangannya membersihkan debu yang menempel di pisau belati,"yang terakhir mati di rumah sakit."

**.**

**drama **

Mereka akan bercanda dan bersenda gurau bersama, berpelukan layaknya sahabat biasa, berpura-pura lupa akan ciuman tadi malam.

**.**

**family**

Bukan para adiknya, bukan mantan penjajahnya, namun Aussie yang terus menemani di saat-saat tersulit.

**.**

**fantasy**

Apakah aneh kalau ksatria seperti dia lebih tertarik dengan naganya alih-alih puterinya?

**.**

**friendship**

Lima belas tahun lalu, Indonesia menonjok hidung Aussie.

Lima belas tahun kemudian, mereka jadi sahabat sejati.

**. **

**general**

Minggu kedua, hari Sabtu, jam sebelas siang. Dan ting-tong, seseorang memencet bel seperti biasanya.

**.**

**horror**

Awalnya mata, lalu telinga, lalu hidung dan mulut dan semuanya meleleh dari tubuh.

**.**

**h****umor**

"Sekarang aku ngerti, kenapa aku suka banget sama kamu."

"Kenapa?"

"Wajah kamu miriiip banget sama idolaku."

Aussie mesem-mesem. "Oh… Yang Brad Pitt itu, ya?"

"Bukan, Itu loh… Yang anggotanya SMASH."

"…"

.

Kesimpulan : Dipuji-puji dahulu dijatuhkan kemudian.

.

**hurt/comfort**

Biarkan dirinya cair dalam hujan dan meresap masuk ke tanah, menghidupi bunga-bunga agar terus merekah.

.

**mystery**

Kemeja Aussie tercoreng merah. Noda _lipstick_ atau darah?

**.**

**parody / sinetron **

"ANAK PAPA GA ADA YANG HOMO!"

(sfx: plaaak!)**  
><strong>

"TAPI PAPAAAA AKU CINTA DIA PAAAA...!"

**.**

**r****omance**

Saat dia tertidur, Aussie menyelipkan cincin di jari manisnya sebagai pengakuan terselubung.

**.**

**sci-fi**

"Rasanya gatal—" Alien itu menarik ujung kemeja yang kebesaran, "—habis di planetku tidak ada pakaian."

"Wow."

**.**

**spiritual**

Dari ujung-ujung jari yang berdoa, dia melihat Tuhan berbicara.

.

**s****upernatural**

Di setiap foto berdua selalu saja ada penampakan. Susah memang punya pacar paranormal.

.

**suspense **

Di tempat tidurnya ada kepala. Di kulkasnya ada tangan. Di dalam sakunya ada kedua bola mata. Aussie ingin kekasihnya ada di mana-mana, bersamanya, selamanya.

**.**

**tragedy**

Pesawat itu meledak tepat di depan mata. Mereka takkan pernah bertemu lagi.

**.**

**w****estern**

Alis tebalnya terangkat melihat pengumuman berhadiah tertempel di luar bar. Buronan semanis ini, lima puluh juta gold, _dead or alive?_

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter : UP TO REQUEST!<strong>

_DIBUKA DIBUKA! LELANG REQUEST! _

_Saya akan membuat kumpulan drabble mini (lebih panjang dibanding microfic, kira-kira sepanjang drabble di From ABC to XYZ) sesuai dengan rikuesan anda untuk chapter depan. Silahkan pilih satu dari tiga pairing di atas (NetherxIndo MalayxIndo atau AussiexIndo) beserta dengan prompt/tema yang anda mau. Tema boleh biasa (con: buku, televisi, cinta, cemburu) atau di luar biasa (con: selingkuhan, pria idaman lain, SGM atau vocaloid). Boleh minta tiga pairing sekaligus tapi dengan tiga tema berbeda.  
><em>

_Harap diingat kalau saya membuat cerita dengan Indonesia sebagai male.  
><em>

_Kalau jumlah rikuesnya kurang, bakal saya tambah dengan tema dari saya sendiri :) All for you, dudes.  
><em>

_._

_p.s.: dan ngomong-ngomong, di sini ada yang dapet UI juga ga? Lagi nyari temen nih *shot*_

.

_p.p.s: Kalau saya delete Absurd pada marah nggak?_

.

**Review Reply :**

_sayasukayaoi : Hohoho, makasih gan!_

_Orange Burst : Tengkyuuu~ Ini masih lanjut kok :D_

_Erochimaru : Hehehe pendek ya? Padahal udah saya panjang-panjangin loh *shot* Absurd masih on hold :D_

_Azayaka Freak : BIKIN AJA! BIKIN! *semangat45* Saya bukannya suka Chef Juna sih, cuma cici saya ada yang ngefans sama doi, jadi kebawa-bawa hehehe_


End file.
